1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device capable of assisting parallax adjustment for a user such that the user easily grasps parallax variation, an image processing method, a program, a recording medium, and an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device has been in widespread use which can take or display an image that is stereoscopically viewable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-33990 discloses a configuration in which a parallax amount of a subject image is detected, and if the parallax amount falls within a stereoscopically viewable range, stereoscopic imaging is automatically performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-287967 discloses a configuration in which depth distribution information in a screen is extracted from an image to perform a special effect processing such as feathering on portions that are not at a certain distance.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-177921 discloses a configuration in which a projection amount of a subject is superimposed on an image for display.